She Was Fearless
by KiaraSucrette
Summary: Twins Armin and Alexy come to Sweet Amoris High. But when they entered into their new school, the atmosphere was eerily somber. They then realized that just months before, a girl named Candy had passed away. They start to notice just how much her death had affected everyone.


**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters. Credit goes to ChiNoMiko. I also do not own the cover image.

* * *

Her name was Candy. She was fearless. But the one and only thing she feared most was death.

* * *

"Armin! Stop playing video games! We're going to be late for school!"

Alexy rushed inside his bedroom that he shared with his twin brother. Armin, who had just finished dressing up for school, sat on the edge of the bed and played with his video game console.

Alexy observed Armin from head to toe. "Is _that_ what you're wearing to school?"

Concentrated on his video game, Armin ignored him.

"Hey! Armin!" he kicked his shin lightly, then crossed his arms.

"What?" He looked up from his video game console, slightly irritated.

"Don't 'What' me! What on earth are you wearing?" Alexy exclaimed, gesturing his Legend of Zelda t-shirt and his pair of worn-out jeans.

Armin looked down at what he was wearing. "Can't I just wear something I want to wear for once?"

"It's your first day of school!" Alexy pointed out. "At least try to put on some nice clothes."

Armin settled his console on his bed and sighed, yet he gave his twin brother a wry smile. "You were the one who said we'd be late if we didn't hurry up!"

"Yes, but with the little time we have left, you should spend it dressing into something nice instead of playing video games!" Alexy scrambled through their closet and threw several clothes on the bed for Armin to choose.

From the pile of clothes, Alexy pointed at the pale long sleeve shirt and a blue vest. "I think that will look good on you today. Try it on." As Armin threw it on, Alexy grinned at his clothing selection.

"Armin! Alexy!" their mother called. "I have the car ready! Let's go!"

As Armin grabbed his game console after dressing up, Alexy replied, "On our way!"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen, settle down in your seats please," said the teacher, whose name was Mr. Faraize. "I would like for you to meet the new students Alexy-" Alexy grinned and waved his hand enthusiastically - "and Armin." Armin smiled awkwardly. "Please welcome them."

Altogether, the class mumbled monotonously, "Welcome, Armin and Alexy."

Mr. Faraize said, "Alexy, you will be sitting to the right of Kentin, first seat to the third row. And Armin, you will be sitting in front of Iris, second seat to the first row."

The twins made way to their seats. Alexy settled his bookbag on the floor beside his desk and placed his books inside his desks. He cocked his head to the side when he realized there was one textbook already in the desk.

He took out the book and opened it. There was a name scribbled on the book. "Property of Candace (Candy) Valentine", it read. A smiley face was doodled next to the name.

Alexy panned around the classroom to search for the book's rightful owner. "Um… is there a Candace in here? Or Candy? You kind of left your book here…"

Once the name escaped from Alexy's mouth, the room grew heavily quiet. A few people turned towards Alexy's direction, others shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

The tall brunette named Kentin lowered his head and eyed Alexy, whispering, "What the hell are you doing?"

Confused, Alexy laughed nervously. "I'm sorry. What did I-?"

Kentin interrupted, "Nothing. It's just… Candy doesn't come here anymore."

"Oh," Alexy said plainly.

"I'll take this book," Mr. Faraize said, coming towards Alexy to take the book. "Thank you, Mr. Alexy."

Armin turned from behind his seat, eyeing Alexy with the same expression of confusion as he had worn just a few seconds ago. Alexy simply shrugged, and Armin faced forward to his seat.

Class began, and Mr. Faraize began his lecture on the French Revolution. Alexy wasn't paying attention the slightest bit. He spaced out, wondering who this person named Candy was, and why his classmates reacted the way they did when he mentioned her name.

After the bell rang, Alexy grabbed his belongings and walked off the classroom. He leaned by the lockers to wait for his brother to come out.

"Hey!" a red-headed boy came towards him.

Alexy began, "Hi, I'm Alexy-"

Suddenly, the red-headed boy took him by the nape of Alexy's bright t-shirt. The boy eyed him with hostility, but didn't say a word.

Alexy flinched, thinking that the boy would hit him, but then he heard a familiar voice.

"What is this?" Armin yelled, approching the red-headed boy. "Hey, leave my brother alone! You know, I've fought with a lot of people in the streets! And by 'fought', I mean _played_. And by the 'streets', I mean _kombat_ _video games_."

The red-headed boy scoffed and let go of Alexy.

"What a freak," he mumbled, shoving his hands into his leather jacket's pockets and walked away.

"Who does he think he is?" Alexy spat angrily. "He just called you a freak!"

Armin shrugged. He looked at Alexy worriedly. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks," Alexy smiled. "But seriously, what was his deal?"

"I know," Armin agreed. "I'm telling you, that guy would be some angsty character in an anime or something."

"It's not only that," Alexy said. "I feel like it has to do something with Candy."

"Candy?" Armin repeated. "Does he want sweets _that_ much? He could have just asked you-"

"No, no, Candy, as in Candace Valentine," Alexy clarified. "The girl who owned that textbook."

"Oh, right. What about her?" Armin asked.

"I don't know," Alexy said, "but something happened to her… And it's making people feel… uneasy."

"I wouldn't be snooping around about it if I were you."

Armin and Alexy turned to find the same boy that sat next to Alexy in history class.

"You're Kentin, right?" Alexy inquired, "Why don't you want us to? Obviously, what's happened to this Candy person has been bothering everyone-"

"Candy is gone. She's not here anymore," Kentin said. "Just drop it already."

"I know something is wrong!" Alexy said. "I want to help!"

"Help?" Kentin chuckled lightly. "There's no helping it. Once you lose someone, you lose them forever."

Alexy wondered what "it" was, but before he could ask, Kentin turned to walk away. Alexy grabbed him by the wrist. "You're not going until I'm getting answers."

"You're very persistent, aren't you? Just like Candy," Kentin said.

"Aha!" Armin exclaimed. "I've seen several scenarios like this before. You _like_ this Candy person, don't you?"

"Shut up!" Kentin hissed. "Stop trying to dig deeper into something that's none of your business!"

"Well, now it is our business," Alexy said.

There was a pause. Kentin eyes shifted to the floor. Voice cracking, he said, "She died, okay? She's dead. Now can you please stop asking questions and leave me alone?"

He freed himself from Alexy's grip and stormed off, leaving the twins mobile and speechless.


End file.
